


Decomposed

by An_Awning_Mouse



Category: Plants vs. Zombies - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Study, Enemies to Friends, I'm neutral on most ships but you do you, No beta reader, Sad, Sort Of, The End, could be read as CrazyBoss I guess, we die like the PVZ franchise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Awning_Mouse/pseuds/An_Awning_Mouse
Summary: The end comes. Dave and Zomboss have things to discuss concerning what it means.A tribute for Battle for Neighborville, and this franchise as a whole. Godspeed, basic zombie.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Decomposed

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, Popcap games revealed that they would be releasing the final update for Battle for Neighborville at the end of this month, and halting all further development. I cried for the first time in a long time. I've loved the franchise ever since I stumbled across the first game in a demo in some hardware store, and seeing in it this state of potential ruin hurts me just as much as when I heard that George Fan was fired due to disagreements with Electronic Arts over the microtransactions. Should this franchise be doomed to be shelved for all time and eternity like so many others, I only ask that the content creators in this fandom work together to prevent the flame from dying out, in hopes that it may one day find life in a new form.
> 
> Of course, it would be hypocritical of me to not contribute, and it wouldn't feel right to leave BFN to die without someone to user it onwards across the veil, so here is a snippet I whipped up to pay tribute. Please leave feedback and Kudos if you enjoyed. 
> 
> #FuckEA #SaveBFN

Giddy park was eerily silent as the moon shone over the attractions, with two figures who'd both been voted "least likely to ever get within 10 feet of each other" in the Neighborville gazette reclining in lawn chairs near the entrance booth for the cheerful-go-circles. Crazy Dave released a content sigh as he cradled a solo cup of Generic brand Sunny drink in one hand and turned to Doctor Zomboss in the chair next to him, who was sitting straight up, his can of Bip Bop Brainz untouched. Seeing the troubled look on his opposite's face, he asked, "Something the matter, neighbor?"

"...Just how are you taking this so well?"

"Whaddya mean?" Dave asked, face twisted in confusion. "If you mean my drink, I just pace myself. Penny told me to do that after that time I tried to make a shoe and bacon taco and eat the whole thing in one bite, and whoo wee, that didn't end quite so well-"

"Cease the pleasantries and faux idiocies, David. We both know that if you weren't unusually more perceptive than your appearance suggests, your brain would be long eaten."

Zomboss glanced towards the batty botanist, the sorrowful frown on his face a far cry from his usual maniacal grins or furious rages. "How can you learn of impending destruction on a universal scale, and still somehow face it with that blasted grin and infuriatingly sunny disposition of yours?!?" Zomboss had risen from his seat, and was now marching back and forth, voice rising in frustration. "For all of our advancements, inventions, and even conquering time itself, there's nothing we can do to stop everything: flora, undead fauna, and otherwise, from suddenly stopping and fading away, as if they never existed! And your only response-" the evil genius' shoulders were now shaking slightly, and he was repeatedly blinking as he began to choke on his words. "I-is to shrug, say _oh well,_ and invite me to this- this ludicrous miniature ceasefire to sit back and relax as if we aren't doomed?! The sheer incompetent idiocy- _the absolute nerve_ -"

That had been the straw that had broken the camel zombies back. Zomboss fell to his knees, sobbing impotently as Dave moved over to place a hand in comfort on his shoulder. The infamous Fog Man of Neighborville was rather thick-skinned from an emotional standpoint, and simply let the brainiac maniac vent until he regained some of his composure, looking back up at his arch enemy.

Zomboss continued, steadier after his emotional eruption. "It's just that.... I don't want this to end. As frustrating as your constant foiling of my forces was, the thrill of our tactics and armies clashing was fun, for lack of a better term. I just don't want this to all be over."

"Believe me, mister boss guy," Dave finally responded, "I feel ya! In all my years of squirbo smacking or back-of-my-car entrepreneurship, ain't nothing made me happier than seeing the sunflowers cheer after sending some zombie heads rolling with a good old round of Wallnut bowling. But if we really can't do anything to stop this walloping world wipeout, then the least we can do is go through it as good neighbors should. Vegging out on lawn chairs, with a cold beverage and not a care in the neighborville." Pulling Zomboss to his feet and grinning encouragingly through his beard, he went on. "'Sides, I've always told myself that as soon as the apocalypse was all said and done, I'd look back on it all and laugh. And now's the right time, cause there ain't no time like the present to look back at the past! So what's say we get sent off in styles as we look back on our greatest hits?"

That seemed to had cheered Zomboss up a bit. Dusting his lab coat off, he followed Dave back to take their seats, now reclining just as his arch foe had been. "I suppose that makes some sense," he said tentatively, finally having at his drink. "Hmm, that hits the spot. Speaking of hits, remember the battle of your Junkasaur against my Zombot 9000? Some of those dents I was never able to repair!"

"Not nearly as big a dent as my heart got when you chucked Penny right into that group of Melon-pults!"

"Ha! Touché. Oh, and if anyone asks, on the off chance that the end isn't actually near, none of this happened."

"I'll let you hold me to that like my solar-powered elbow gloves."

And so, the two respected arch enemies went on, reminiscing on the good times of the past, and walking into the future with no regrets left to give.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I had to put my next SmashAU story on hold for this, but I'll resume work on it shortly. It's just didn't feel right to not do something to honor the legacy.
> 
> I expect that my next story will have a very different tone from this one, but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same.


End file.
